As the level of human life has been gradually upgraded along with scientific developments, the basic requirements on common daily-use articles are to match the habits and customs and nature of the human life and to comply with the principles of human mechanics so as to be extremly convenient to use and ready for service. With regard to "table lamps", since a long time ago, the actions of adjusting the brightness of lights and of turning the switches off and on have been all dependent upon operating a switch installed on the external surface of the table lamp. While operating the switch, the user's hand must move to the specific positions of the switch and conduct actions such as press, pull and turn. The present invention introduces a touch-type switch to the latest table lamps. The static charge on a human body is used and the surface of a conductor like a copper plate or copper pipe surface is set as the touch surface, so that during operation, the user's hand is no longer required to conduct press, pull or turn actions, but still has to move to specific positions to touch the touch surface of the copper plate or copper plate. This is more convenient during use, but still has a defect: it is not easy to immediately touch the switch in the dark. Besides, if the user's position is a stance just opposite to that of the switch or by his posture it is not easy to directly touch the switch, he may still feel an inconvenience, since he has to stretch his hand to a specific position to operate the switch. Additionally, as the requirements on the sense of quality over the external appearance of the artistic table lamps are very high, if any metal material like a copper plate is placed on the outer surface of a table lamp, this will not easily satisfy the consumer's visual aesthetic requirements. Hence, the object of the present invention is to provide a kind of artistic table lamp more suitable for the habits and customs and nature of human life in order to upgrade the level of our life.